In The Loop
by Enigmatic Ellie
Summary: Third of four original scripts... The White House has gone to the dogs while Josh waits with bated breath for test results.


**_FINALLY!!_**   
_The sequel to "**Help Wanted**" and "**Off to Camp.**"_   
_As always, immeasurable thanks to one of New England's favorite, banished journalists, S.J. Richard._   
_Also, thanks to North Carolina's most creative Democrat in-training MLM._

**_In The Loop_**   
An original script by "Enigmatic Ellie"   
**http://wing_nuts.tripod.com**   
(_Based on characters created by Aaron Sorkin_) 

**_TEASER:_**   
_FADE IN_   
EXT. WHITE HOUSE   
_Title card: Thursday afternoon_

CUT TO-   
INT. OPERATIONS BULLPEN.   
_DONNA is looking through a filing cabinet._   
_TOBY enters and peers into JOSH's office._

**DONNA**: He's not here. 

**TOBY**: Where is he? 

**DONNA**: I suppose I could say, 'Beyond our reach.' That would make him happy, but it would also be incorrect and boost his ego, and I don't think either are necessary. 

**TOBY**: Okay. (_beat_) Vital question, take two: Where is he? 

**DONNA**: On his way here, I guess. He had a thing at Georgetown. 

**TOBY**: Yeah, well, he didn't go. CJ was asked about it. 

**DONNA**: What? 

**TOBY**: Some reporter has been trying to track Josh down about 697 and went to the panel to talk with him, but apparently Josh begged off hours ago, and now Bruce Dunfey of the Cincinnati Times tells me Josh had an appointment to speak with... someone he had no business speaking with.... 

**DONNA**: He did? Where is he? 

**TOBY**: That was my question. When he gets here, I need to see him--immediately. The switchboard says there's a problem with some of the phone lines so... 

**DONNA**: What problem? 

**TOBY**: I don't know. The hi- tech term they used was 'glitch.' They're working on it. In any case, try my cell first. 

CONT-   
FOLLOW TOBY DOWN THE HALL TO HIS OFFICE   
_CJ is waiting_

**CJ**: Toby, I need to... 

**TOBY**: Not now. 

**CJ**: Okay. 

**TOBY**: [_turns as he leaves_] And if Bruce Dunfey asks, you know nothing about Josh or Congressional hearings. 

**CJ**: That's probably not far from the truth. 

CONT-   
FOLLOW CJ DOWN THE HALL.   
_SAM enters_

**CJ**: Sam. 

**SAM**: CJ. I'm leaving in six hours. 

**CJ**: There were tornados in Texas last night. 

**SAM**: It's a big state. 

**CJ**: They were big storms. 

**SAM**: I'm going to San Antonio. 

**CJ**: I know. 

**SAM**: And you're not. 

**CJ**: I don't care. 

**SAM**: Can I ask you something? 

**CJ**: Can I stop you? 

**SAM**: No. Why have you been so edgy lately? 

**CJ**: That's my life. I live on the edge. 

**SAM**: You've been spending a lot of time with Josh; that would put me on the edge. 

**CJ**: Well, I was going to spend time with you, but you're going to San Antonio. 

_CJ exits_

CONT- HALLWAY   
FOLLOW SAM TO   
INT. JOSH'S BULLPEN.   
_DONNA still looking through files_   
_SAM enters. He looks in JOSH's office._

**SAM**: He's not back yet? 

**DONNA**: Not unless he's become the invisible man. 

**SAM**: He has lately. Any particular reason? 

**DONNA**: Every reason with Josh is particular. 

**SAM**: (_sitting on the edge of her desk_) How's he been? 

**DONNA**: Josh is so difficult to describe; he has such a topsy-turvy potpourri of moods. Arrogant, grumpy and flip. 

**SAM**: Right (_turns to leave_) 

**DONNA**: Sam? (_closes file cabinet to look at SAM who has stopped_). Has he talked to you? 

**SAM**: I spoke to him this morning. 

**DONNA**: No, I don't mean about work related issues. 

**SAM**: You mean about Josh related issues? 

**DONNA**: Yeah. 

**SAM**: No, but I'm pretty sure he would object to the term "issues" in this context. CJ is his chosen confidante lately. They've got quite the connection going; better than he and I... almost. 

**DONNA**: You and Josh connect? 

**SAM**: I'm his friend. We connect. 

**DONNA**: No, you chat. That's not a connection. I can read people, Sam. I'm insightful that way. Now, Josh and I, we connect. 

_CAROL enters_

**CAROL**: Donna, Josh needs you. 

**DONNA**: (_to Sam_) See what I mean. 

**CAROL**: He just called CJ, but he can't get through to you because your line's on the blink. He's been trying to page you. 

_CAROL exits. DONNA pats herself down looking for her pager. SAM looks down and retrieves it from her coat on the back of a chair. SAM reads the screen and grimaces._

**SAM**: Oh my. That's a strong connection you have. 

**DONNA**: (_Grabs the pager and looks worried_). How mad do you think he is? 

**SAM**: Donna, dogs get mad. People get angry. 

**DONNA**: You think he's angry? 

**SAM**: Josh? Angry? At you? No. (_beat_). I think the appropriate term would be 'pissed.' 

_SAM smiles at her as he hands her the phone._

**SAM** (_cont_): Might want to polish that connection a little. 

SMASH CUT TO:   
MAIN TITLES   
FADE OUT 

**ACT I**   
FADE IN   
EXT. White House 

CUT TO-   
INT. OVAL OFFICE   
_BARTLET and CHARLIE standing near the desk_

**BARTLET**: What if I don't want to accept it? 

**CHARLIE**: I don't think that's an option. 

**BARTLET**: Why not? 

**CHARLIE**: You mean other than it being impolite? 

_LEO enters_

**BARTLET**: You may have a point. Check for me on what the proper procedure is for returning a dog. 

**LEO**: A dog, sir? 

**BARTLET**: Yes, the Irish Ambassador has apparently given me a dog. Is there some etiquette rule that says how to give it   
back? 

**LEO**: I wouldn't know. 

**BARTLET**: Then why do I keep you around? 

**LEO**: I ask myself that question daily, sir. 

**BARTLET**: Yeah. 

**CHARLIE**: I'll check with the Gift Officer on your options. 

**BARTLET**: I don't want a dog, Charlie. 

**CHARLIE**: No, sir. [_exits_] 

**LEO**: You don't like dogs? 

**BARTLET**: I don't particularly like Ireland right now. Can I offend them? 

**LEO**: Probably without trying. 

**BARTLET**: Leo, I get thousands of gifts every year. No one, and I mean, no one has ever given me a living creature. 

**LEO**: That's not true. 

**BARTLET**: I'm sorry? 

**LEO**: The governor of Maine gave you a tank of lobsters last July. I don't recall hearing a complaint. 

**BARTLET**: So you're saying if I eat the dog it won't be a problem? 

CUT TO-   
INT. Hallway   
_ED and LARRY handing each other papers_

**ED**: I got this. You got mine? 

**LARRY**: Yeah. 

**ED**: Is there a new intern here or something? 

**LARRY**: I don't think so. Why? 

**ED**: I keep getting your memos and faxes and mail. 

**LARRY**: So? 

**ED**: Well, I don't know. I was just wondering. I mean, someone here can't tell us apart. 

**LARRY**: You're just noticing this now? 

**ED**: I'm just saying we've worked here for like three years and... [_beat_] Do we look that much alike? 

**LARRY**: My grandmother thinks I look like a young John Wayne. 

**ED**: Cataracts? 

**LARRY**: Yeah. 

_SAM enters_

**SAM** :Hey guys. 

**ED**: Do we look alike? 

**SAM**: You and I? 

**LARRY**: No, us. [_points to ED and himself_] 

**SAM**: Why? 

**ED**: We keep getting each other's mail and things. I was wondering if we looked alike or something. 

**SAM**: Some people think I look like a movie star. 

**LARRY**: Yeah. [_nods_] 

**ED**: You mean that one.... [_beat_] What was his name? 

**SAM**: I don't know. I was making that up. 

**LARRY**: I was humoring you. 

_SAM stares at them_

**ED**: Larry's grandmother thinks he looks like a young John Wayne. 

_SAM exits_   
_ED and LARRY shuffle papers then part ways exiting the hallway_

_FADE OUT_

**ACT II**   
INT. Hallway   
_DONNA approaching_   
_CJ intercepts her_

**CJ**: Hey, Donna. Where's Josh? 

**DONNA**: With Leo. 

**CJ**: So you've actually seen him? 

**DONNA**: Leo? 

**CJ**: No, Josh. How was he? I mean... 

**DONNA**: Why? 

**CJ**: Never mind. 

_CJ exits_

CONT-   
INT. JOSH's Bullpen   
_DONNA enters from hall_   
_JOSH at photocopier_

**DONNA**: Hey, CJ was just asking for you. 

**JOSH**: I have nothing to... Nothing. 

**DONNA**: Where were you this morning? 

**JOSH**: What? 

**DONNA**: You disappeared. 

**JOSH**: When? 

**DONNA**: This morning. Where did you go? 

**JOSH**: I'm fine. 

**DONNA**: I didn't ask how you [_beat_]... Josh, what's wrong? 

**JOSH**: What? 

**DONNA**: You aren't listening. 

**JOSH**: To what? 

**DONNA**: Okay, this is getting old. First you, then CJ and now you again. What's going on? 

**JOSH**: Nothing. Did I get any calls? 

**DONNA**: When? 

**JOSH**: When? When I was 17. Donna! I was with Leo for the last half hour. Did the phone ring? 

**DONNA**: Yes. 

**JOSH**: And you answered it? 

**DONNA**: Josh 

**JOSH**: Calls, Donna. Did I get any calls? 

**DONNA**: Dozens. What were you expecting? 

**JOSH**: (_holds out his hand impatientl_y) My messages. 

_DONNA hands him several pieces of paper. JOSH skims through the quickly, sighs._

**JOSH (cont.)**: Nothing. 

**DONNA**: Nothing? Then why did I take them? I'm pretty sure some of those are important. Like that third one. That's from the Vice President's office. That might be something. 

**JOSH**: Uh huh. 

_JOSH exits shaking his head_

**DONNA**: Josh! 

**JOSH**: [_says over his shoulder_] I'm gonna be in the Roosevelt Room about the thing. 

_Follow JOSH down the hall_   
_Passes the Communication Bullpen as TOBY exits his office_

**TOBY**: SAM! 

CUT TO-   
_INT. Communications Bullpen_   
_TOBY standing in the middle of the room scowling_

**TOBY**: SAM! 

_SAM enters_

**SAM**: You bellowed? 

**TOBY**: I've been looking for you for half an hour. How are we supposed work if no one knows where anyone is? 

**SAM**: I'm standing here. In a second, I'll walk into my office. At that time, I will be in there. Feel better? 

**TOBY**: Now is not the time to pick a new cause, Sam. This bill is not going anywhere and if we back it, we will be: right out the door. Do you understand? 

**SAM**: No, but I agree so that should count for something. 

**TOBY**: Sam, it's never going to make it. 

**SAM**: You're talking about the research money. 

**TOBY**: I'm talking about the research money. 

**SAM**: For genetics, specifically stemcell research? 

**TOBY**: Yeah. [_sighs_] In here. Now. 

_SAM enters his office_   
_TOBY follows_

_FADE OUT_

**ACT III**   
FADE IN   
EXT. WHITE HOUSE 

CUT TO-   
INT. SAM'S OFFICE 

**SAM**: Toby, you don't have to say it. 

**TOBY**: Apparently I do. Sam, this thing is dead in the water. The more ripples you make, the harder it is to keep water out of the boat. 

**SAM**: Toby, I think you're wrong, and frankly the whole nautical metaphor is too hackneyed for you. 

**TOBY**: I know stemcell research is important. The President knows it's important. The thousands of people banking on a miracle cure know it's important. Yet we are still in the minority. 

**SAM**: And minorities don't get to voice opinions? We don't govern for the minority as well? 

**TOBY**: Not this time. We decided we were not going to push this thing. The funding will be there, just not in a lump sum and... 

**SAM**: And just not when it is needed. Toby, these labs need the capital today. By the end of the day, every science textbook in this country is going to be outdated. And if you wrote one tonight on everything that was discovered and proven and disproved today, by tomorrow evening, that book would be obsolete, too. This stuff is happening now. The research needs to happen now. The money needs to be there now. 

**TOBY**: But it's not going to be. 

**SAM**: Toby.... 

**TOBY**: No, Sam. We've been over this. We can't win this fight, and there is nothing to be gained by losing it so we're not even going to pick the fight. 

**SAM**: Fine. 

**TOBY**: Fine? You're telling me fine? 

**SAM**: Yeah, both me and my echo. 

**TOBY**: Then please tell me what you hoped to accomplish by having lunch across from the Capitol with one of the leading researchers, a man who was just testifying before the Senate subcommittee today? 

**SAM**: I was hoping to get answers to questions that Congress is too afraid to ask. 

**TOBY**: Don't start. 

**SAM**: I had questions, Toby. I'm allowed to ask. 

**TOBY**: And you're allowed to do it whenever you like, but making sure a reporter from the Post sees you doing it is not going to help your crusade to change our position anymore than Josh having a secret meeting with the man's wife. 

**SAM**: [_beat_] What? 

**TOBY**: You're both going to make this more painful than it needs to be so stop. 

**SAM**: Asking questions won't hurt. 

**TOBY**: Yes. Yes, it will. Sam, know your audience is the first rule of both politics and speech writing. You want us to show the White House's support for this bill? 

**SAM**: Yes. 

**TOBY**: You were in a meeting when we decided.... 

**SAM**: When you and Leo decided... 

**TOBY**:... when it was decided that the White House was going to sit out this fight. You were present for that discussion, yes? 

**SAM**: Yes. 

**TOBY**: Did you understand what we meant when we said we will not support this bill at this time? Were the words I just used too complicated for you to process? 

**SAM**: Toby, look... 

**TOBY**: Then I am left to wonder: How many times were you dropped on your head as a child? It was decided the White House was not going to support this bill. That's it. End of story. 

_TOBY turns to exits SAM's office_

**SAM**: [_beat] Who_ changed the rule? 

_TOBY turns to face SAM again_

**TOBY**: Sam, you were right there in the meeting with us on Tuesday. You sat there and you... 

**SAM**: No. The rule about speech writing. 

**TOBY**: I'm sorry? 

**SAM**: The first rule of speech writing. You said it's know your audience. I always thought it was inform your audience. Know who you are speaking to, but know what you are talking about first. So, I'm just asking, when did that change? When did we decide it was better to look good than to... 

**TOBY**: You said it yourself, things change quickly. Politics are a science, too. [_beat_] I've gotta meet with Appropriations on the school thing. 

**SAM**: Yeah. [_beat_] You're with Josh. 

**TOBY**: Yeah, he's next on the block. 

**SAM**: I'm out of here by four. 

**TOBY**: Why? 

**SAM**: San Antonio for the ALAA Conference. 

**TOBY**: When did that happen? 

**SAM**: Last night. 

**TOBY**: No one told me. 

**SAM**: It's hard to stay in the loop all everywhere lately. 

_CUT TO-_   
INT. JOSH's Bullpen   
_DONNA at her desk_   
_JOSH enters_

**DONNA**: You have the education thing with Toby [looks at her watch] right now. 

**JOSH**: I know. I need you to go pull the Tagman initiative and the last three... no, make that five years of National Report Cards. You know what I mean, the school report things. 

**DONNA**: Now? 

**JOSH**: I'll need it after, but you can pull it now. 

**DONNA**: Josh. 

**JOSH**: I did ask. 

**DONNA**: Actually, you ordered. 

**JOSH**: Donna. 

**DONNA**: [_rises from her desk_] Josh, who is Dr. Faraday? 

_JOSH stares at her stone faced._

**DONNA**: Toby said you had a meeting today that you were not supposed to have with the wife of Gene Faraday, someone Sam wasn't supposed to have lunch with but did. So I'm wondering who... 

**JOSH**: No one. 

**DONNA**: Well, you got a call from a Dr. Sheila Faraday. Actually, her office called and said it was about your appointment and to call.... 

**JOSH**: Okay. I guess... [_beat_] I should call back. 

_JOSH exits to his office_

**DONNA**: Do you need me to... 

**JOSH**: No. Tell Toby I'll be late. [_shuts door_] 

_CONT. DONNA walks down hall to Communications Bullpen_   
_CJ passes her in the hall_   
_DONNA backtracks and follows CJ_

**DONNA**: CJ, what do you know? 

**CJ**: I know all the words to "Louie Louie," but no one gives me enough credit for that. 

_CAROL approaches_

**CJ**: Carol, I still need the health care stats for the six o'clock briefing today. 

_DONNA and CJ continue down hall toward Communications Bullpen_

**DONNA**: Dr. Sheila Faraday. 

**CJ**: Who? 

**DONNA**: Toby said her husband does genetic research. He was mad at Sam for having lunch with him today since he is going to testify before the Senate committee next week. 

**CJ**: Uh huh. Sam was a bad boy. But I heard his chicken salad was warm so that should be enough punishment. 

**DONNA**: Josh met with her. 

**CJ**: The wife? While Sam was with the husband, gee Donna sounds like a Peyton Place setup to me. I guess Josh was... 

**DONNA**: See, what I find more troubling is that Dr. Sheila Faraday is an oncologist. 

**CJ**: Shameful what they let women do these days. [_beat_] Wait. What did you say? 

_CJ stops_

**DONNA**: Her office called Josh. 

**CJ**: Dr. Faraday? 

**DONNA**: Uh huh. 

**CJ**: From John's Hopkins, Dr. Faraday, the... 

**DONNA**: Oncologist. 

**CJ**: Okay. (_beat_) And Josh was called? 

**DONNA**: About 20 minutes ago. I gave him the message to call back and he... 

**CJ**: Yeah. 

**DONNA**: CJ? What's going... 

**CJ**: It's nothing. [_turns to look down the hall at JOSH's closed door_] 

_FADE OUT_

**ACT IV**   
_FADE IN_   
_INT. Hallway_   
_CJ walking purposefully down the hall to JOSH's Office_   
_SAM approaches_

**SAM**: CJ, San Antonio here I come. Last chance to say good-bye... 

**CJ**: Uh huh [_continues walking_] 

**SAM**: That's not the happy and peppy send off I was looking for, CJ. CJ? 

_TOBY enters the hall and starts to walk by while reading a note in his hands_

**SAM**: [_shakes head at CJ's abruptness_] Well, fine then; I'll do it myself. Hey, Sam, you're going to Texas now? Well, have a great trip. [_beat_] [_nods and grins_] Why, thank you; I will. 

_TOBY halts to look at SAM_

**TOBY**: Are you talking to me? 

**SAM**: No. Where are you going? 

**TOBY**: [_looks skeptical_] I gotta go see the President about a... 

**SAM**: A what? 

**TOBY**: [_looks at note again_] I think he's giving me a dog. 

**SAM**: A dog? 

**TOBY**: That's what it says. 

**SAM**: Did you piss him off again? 

**TOBY**: It would appear so. 

_CUT TO-_   
_INT. JOSH's Office_   
_JOSH is standing behind his desk speaking on the phone._   
_CJ enters without knocking and closes the door._

**JOSH**: ... Yeah... Okay... Yeah, first thing tomorrow morning... Okay... Sure... (_hangs up and sighs_) 

**CJ**: Josh? 

**JOSH**: Irritation of scar tissue by some type of bronchitis thing. 

**CJ**: So... 

**JOSH**: (_sighs again_) One more week of the antibiotics, and this thing is history. 

**CJ**: That's it? 

**JOSH**: [_sighs_] Yeah. 

**CJ**: (_hugs him tightly_) Oh, thank God! I haven't slept in a week thinking... Don't ever do this to me again. I'm seriously thinking of hating you. 

**JOSH**: Thanks. 

**CJ**: So it's not... anything else? 

**JOSH**: No, but I still feel awful. 

**CJ**: Stop whining. [_beat_] The doctor is are certain? 

**JOSH**: Yeah. I'm... I'm okay. 

**CJ**: You're shaking. 

**JOSH**: Actually, that's you (_steps back from her embrace_). 

**CJ**: Is it? (_rubbing a tear out of her eye with the back of her hand_) Well... Okay. Yeah. So, I guess since you're gonna   
be... I should probably just... 

**JOSH**: Yeah 

_CJ starts to leave_

**JOSH (cont.)**: Claudia Jean? 

**CJ**:Yeah. 

**JOSH**: Thank you. 

CUT TO-   
INT. LEO's OFFICE 

_LEO sitting behind his desk reading_   
_MARGARET enters_

**MARGARET**: Leo, is the President.... That is.... Should we all expect to get.... You know... 

**LEO**: No, I don't know, Margaret. I don't even know where the GAO got these specs, and you want me to read your mind and predict what the President is going to do next. They really don't pay me enough to do that. 

**MARGARET**: Well, I yawned during his story about pine trees in Alberta. I was wondering if I should expect to receive a cat or some other small, furry kind of... 

**LEO**: Retribution? 

**MARGARET**: Yeah 

**LEO**: It was a gift. Why does Toby... The President was given a dog as a gift. He can't have a dog. 

**MARGARET**: Why? 

**LEO**: How the hell do I know? Look, we did some checking. Turns out the Ambassador would love to see the dog go to someone with children. So... 

**MARGARET**: Toby has children? 

**LEO**: Thank god, no. He's got a niece; she'll love the dog. End of story. 

**MARGARET**: Okay, because I think it's important to note that the pine trees were not the reason I yawned. 

**LEO**: Yeah, [_goes back to his reading_] I'm sure it was the whole story surrounding the trees. 

**MARGARET**: Yeah. [_exits_]__

_FADE OUT_

**ACT V**   
_FADE IN_   
Evening   
INT Oval Office__

_BARTLET sitting behind his desk_   
_LEO enters___

**LEO:** Good evening, Mr. President. 

**BARTLET**: Leo, many people think the pine trees in Alberta, Canada are mystical in their beauty. 

**LEO**: Same can be said about the Russian ballet, but that doesn't mean it doesn't put me to sleep. 

**BARTLET**: What's going on with our two wayward policy makers? 

**LEO**: Toby was in here? 

**BARTLET**: I could hear him gently chiding Sam all the way down the hall. 

**LEO**: I spoke with Josh. It's not what Toby and I thought. 

**BARTLET**: He and Sam didn't circumvent an order from you? 

**LEO**: That's a judgment call. 

**BARTLET**: And? 

**LEO**: Sam had lunch and Josh... had an appointment. 

**BARTLET**: Sam I can understand. It's a principal with him. Josh... 

**LEO**: Has no principals? 

**BARTLET**: On the contrary, but he's the pragmatist of the bunch. Something like this was out of character for him, wasn't it? 

**LEO**: As I said, sir, he had an appointment. 

**BARTLET**: [_looks at LEO quizzically_] What aren't you telling me? 

**LEO**: Nothing that you don't need to know. Did Charlie get the dog taken care of? 

**BARTLET**: I'm going to regret it. 

**LEO**: Yeah? 

**BARTLET**: It could have been my best friend, but I wouldn't wish that job on the poor creature. 

**LEO**: I guess I'll just suffer at it alone. 

**BARTLET**: At least you're already house-trained.   


CUT TO-   
INT. JOSH's office 

_JOSH enters_   
_DONNA seated at JOSH's desk in the dark_

**JOSH**: Okay, you have your own desk out there. 

**DONNA**: [_stands to confront him_] Why didn't you tell me? 

**JOSH**: You know where your desk is. 

**DONNA**: Josh. [_beat_] An oncology specialist from John Hopkins? (_beat_) When we were in Seattle, I told you something was wrong. I knew. 

**JOSH**: Forget about it. 

**DONNA**: No, Josh. What's going on? 

**JOSH**: I told you. 

**DONNA**: You didn't tell me anything. You specifically hid it from me. 

**JOSH**: Okay, I didn't want to get the worry police called out to.... 

**DONNA**: Joshua. 

**JOSH**: [_sighs_] Fine. Look, I saw someone, a doctor. They did a thing and took some X-rays. 

**DONNA**: And? 

**JOSH**: And... They sort of found something... 

**DONNA**: Something? [_sits instantly_] 

**JOSH**: Donna, I didn't tell anyone because... 

**DONNA**: You told CJ. 

**JOSH**: Well, she sort of... 

**DONNA**: I understand. 

**JOSH**: No, you don't. 

**DONNA**: You didn't want me to know. 

**JOSH**: That's right. 

**DONNA**: So, you're saying to mind my own business? 

**JOSH**: Yes. No. I mean, yes but... 

**DONNA**: Fine. [_stands and starts to leave_] I get it. I won't bother to.... 

**JOSH**: Donna [_stops her and closes the door_]. Donna, I told CJ because [_beat_] because I could handle that. I could deal with the look on her face if... 

**DONNA**: If... 

**JOSH**: With you, I just.... I couldn't.... 

**DONNA**: Couldn't? 

**JOSH**: If... Hearing that and then seeing the look on your face... 

**DONNA: Oh**... (_choked up_) So, was it... 

**JOSH**: No. It wasn't (_brushes tear from her cheek_). Hey, don't... 

**DONNA**: Some people worry about you. 

**JOSH**: Yeah, but Leo has his reasons. (_beat_) We should work. 

**DONNA**: Yeah (_starts to leave then turns to hug him; she kisses him quickly on the cheek_) I'm glad it wasn't... if [_beat_]. You should call your mother. 

**JOSH**: She doesn't know about any of this. 

**DONNA**: You should still call her. 

**JOSH**: Yeah. 

_Fade to black_

**Up next:**   
**Grounds For Divorce**


End file.
